Lost in the Stars
by CrimsonYuuki
Summary: At the very moment I laid my eyes on his intense core I had no idea that this meeting would change the arrangment in the stars forever... inappropriate content
1. Chapter 1

Finally! I'm writing a fanfic! in this fan fiction none of the chara's are in it....Sorry guys....and Amu is 19, Ikuto is 23,Kukai is 20,Utau 20 ,Tadagay(whoops tadase hehe) 19,Rima 19 ,Nagi 19, Yaya 17, Kariri 17.....well...and Ami 11 yay! well here it is Enjoy!(by the way this is not following the orginal story plot)

I don't own shugo chara (Peach Pit does) or anything metioned in this FF !!

~Normal POV~

_She looked out the window of her room..now her old room. Boxes now filled the room, labeled to what was inside. Giant pools of soft honey gazed at the walls, the floor, the ceiling."Tomorrow's the day." she mumbled to herself. _

_2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Amu's POV~

"Amu-chan," called Nagihiko. I searched behind me for him and spotted him on a park bench. He waved at me smiling happily. I walked towards him and greeted him.

"What's up? We haven't seen eachother in a few weeks."

"Nothing much. I've been around looking for a girlfriend..any suggestions? I could use some help."

"Sorry, I have no advice about stuff like this..."

" Oh that's right...you've never had a boyfriend!"

"Could you please not say that like it's a good thing...it's embarrasing...I'm the only person who has never been in a relationship."

"I think it's kind of cute...How's about I buy you some chocolate icecream?"

"Thanks, but it's getting late and I have stuff to do..."

"Well some other time then...?''

"Fine..."

" See ya."

"Bye."

I walked away and headed towards the market. The sky began to darken and the streets lonely. I still had some time before the sky became completely dark. I passed the market doors and quickly got the material. The register line wasn't very long, and the stars just began to shine before I left. I made my way through the streets and now there was a few more blocks to go.

_There's a shortcut next to the Deli _I recalled Kukai telling me. He showed me the shortcut when I had first met him 2 years ago...I ran towards the Deli's alleyway and was found a brick wall. I tried to jump over but it was useless. I turned around only to see two men facing me.

"Hey pinky..you are hard to follow. You had us running after you for a long while." interpreted a husky low voice on the left. I couldn't see any details on their faces, they were dark frightning figures.

The one on the right had disappeared and somehow was holding my arm to my back wit one large other hand held a knife to my neck."Now now pinky hold still..and try not to bring attention." he instructed. The other dark figure began to walk in my direction. I was frozen and just waited for it to be over, praying in my head. I shut my eyes as he unbuttoned my blue jeans.

"Okay hold still." I did as I was told but felt nothing. My arms became loose and the blade was no longer touching my throat.

"It's okay...you can open your eyes now,"said a attracting , mature voice. I slowly obeyed and saw a tall,slim figure. Still not sure weither or not to believe him I began to question him.

"A-are you like them?"

"No.'' He simply answered.

"Will you hurt me?" He walked into the light. His hair as dark as the midnight sky and eyes of saphire, glittering like stars. He leaned in close to my face making me turn cherry-red.

"Now why would I save you, if I were going to hurt you?"

"Why did you s-save me?"

"You needed help and I just happen to be walking by. Anymore questions?"

"No..."

"Okay then, my turn. What's your name?"

"......Hinamori.....Hinamori Amu.."

" Weird name...." He said as he pulled his face away from mine." I was hoping something cuter...oh well.."

"Shut up!!!" I yelled, more like scolded. He was cute but had an annoying attitude. I watched him begin to walk away, out of the alley. The streets became busy as he walked out. He guestured to me to follow. _Is he going to do something to me? Was this planned in order to trap me? Is he the leader of this perverted police bergade?? Will he kill me? Is he still waiting for me to follow??? _

I finally stop thinking enough to do as told. He waited for me to get out of the alley so we began to walk side by side." Uhh ..ano..," I rambled trying to find something to say. He looked down noticing and smiled to himself. Did he think it was funny! I was trying to break the freakin ice and he's laughing at me!! How mean!

"Where do you live?" he asked monotone, almost emotionlessly. I was startled at the question.

"Why in hell's name should I tell you?!"

"Because I'm walking you home.."

"I can walk home by myself!" I replied triumphently..surely I won this round.

"Wow that pretty _big_ talk for someone how was in trouble earlier..._Amu.._"

He leaned his face close to mine, which started to heat up._.damn my blush_. I stared blankly at him, at a loss of words at this point. I 'm not really sure how long we stood there before he began to laugh mockingly.

"What's your name creepy pervert?"

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto.." he became serious and began to walk again.

"Wait! I live near the park..please walk me there....Iku..to.."

He began to smile as I ran to his side with and aggrevated look on my face. I had no idea that this meeting would change the arrangment in the stars forever.....


	2. 2 Troubling Blondes

Wow already the second chappie!! Arigato to those how reviewed + rated my 1st one!!When the letters are like _this _that means it is a flashback or thoughts in Amu's mind...

I do not own Shugo Chara or anything mentioned in this story!

Enjoy!!

~Amu's POV~

I sat on the couch and layed my legs comfortably. I monovered my pencil swiftly over my sketch book. Occationally my thoughts led me to look out at the pouring rain. I heard Sakura drops (i do not own ^^)begin to fade into my thoughts. I realized that it was my cell phone and scrambled to find it.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oi, Amu! What's up? How did the interview go?"

"Oh hey Kukai! Oh it went great. They said it was all great and that they're pretty sure I'll get in by the end of the summer..." I muttered as my voice became monotone. I really didn't care to talk about these things to my friends. My mother and father put enough pressure on my shoulders.

"Don't give me that tone! Come on! This is one of the best colleges in the world!" He cheered.

"I know I know...I've only heard it like a hundred times today..."

"Fuck yeah!"

"Is that all I have better things to do......like sleep and draw and...well sleep...."

"Oh yeah ! I forgot to tell you to meet me at the mall. I have someone I want you to meet."

"_Great _now my life is complete...."

"Come on I know you'll like him!"

_Wait a sec 'him'?! What does he mean like "him"? Is he trying to hook me up?_ "Thanks Kukai but I don't want to."

"Amu Hinamori!" I froze. "Are you just going to stay at home all day? Now move you're ass outside quickly! I'm wasting gas!" He hung up. I hated him acting like a mom. He acted more a mom than my real mom.....

I grabbed my jacket and an umbrella before I was out the door. I saw Kukai in the driveway in his Dodge Viper( I donot own!). He leaned on the venom red mettalic beast holding an umbrella waiting for me. A smile grew on his face as he saw me and went around to open the passenger door." Ms. Hinamori..You're carrage awaits he said gesturing for my hand.

"Nice car..." I commented monotone. I wasn't a big _car_ person.

"My dad got it for me a few weeks ago. "

"Why?"

"I don't know... I guess he had a stroke of kindess..." We looked at eacherother for a while and began to laugh. Just the thought of the idea maid me want to die.

At the mall~~~~~~~~

We walked in and took the elevator to the first floor. We began to talk about how gummy worms and gummy bears taste compare and contrast. Then somehow made our way to the foodcourt.

"So want anything to eat?'' He asked out of the blue.

"Nah I'm not hungry enough for a meal yet, so I'll just take lots of free samples." Even though i have money now doesn't make me a snob....Does it?

"Ah here he comes...finally...'' Kukai looked over his shoulder as I turned my head around.

Right there and then did I decide to get married to the blonde (-_-) . He was probably a super model/hero. It was as if he was gliding through the floor.

"Hey Tadase! How have you been?" I snapped back to reality like a bolt of lightning.

" I've been great. Thank you for asking. And who may this be?" He looked at me and smiled beautifly.

"H-h-hello...my name is Hinamori Ami. I mean Amu!!"

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-san. My name is Hitori Tadase." He bowed. At this time , silence took over and it became awkward. Kukai broke the ice and a convesation formed. Well at least between them.

We sat at a table as I drank my soda. My mouth was somehow glued shut a while ago. This went on for a while until they decided to ditch me....

"Oi, Amu, Tadase suggested to go to Hollister( I do not own), it may bore you so,"

"Don't worry, I have to go to some places so I'll meet up with you later."  
"All right, I'll give you a call."

_I never thought I'd be so happy to leave Kukai. Tadase probably got bored of me and ditched. I don't blame him, I was pretty lifeless back there._

I walked into some boring stores and just searched randomly for nothing. I bought some books and candy. I went into the pet store and played with some cats and dogs for about half an hour. Kukai hadn't called and didn't answer my text messages. I hadn't seen them around either and I got worried and called the idiot.

"Ring Ring Ring"

"Oi hey Amu wats up?"

"Where are you?"

"Home, playing video games with Tadase. He wanted to play so we..."

"You're at home!!! You left me here without a ride jerk!" He began to laugh and I'm pretty sure I heard high-fives. Coments of victory and cheering was heard before I hung up.

I sat at a fountain and began to think of ways to get home. Dad always works late, and mom is also working....Rima would laugh....Nagehiko...well I just don't want to look like an idiot around him. Yaya is still with just a permit.....My phone rang Sakura drops again . I picked up and ,to my surprise it was Kukai.  
"Look sorry. It was Tadase's idea and well....it sounded fun...."

"......"

"I'm comeing back to get you so just wait there for a while. By the way,I've been meaning to tell you that..." his voice drifted from my mind as I stared blankly at the all to familiar face. My heart began to race marithons as I became slightly nauseous. Butterflies flew wildly in my stomach as I became dazed.

_Should I talk to him? Should I properly thank him? Should I just wait until he notices me here? _

"Oi, Amu you there? Did something happen?! I'll come get you!" My attention snapped back to Kukai. I forgot he was on the phone.

"No nothing happened."

"Okay good. Then I'll come get you as soon as I finish this level."

"You fucking jerk forget it! Leaving me was a great idea! Now we don't have to be friends anymore! It was messed up to leave me here for someone you just met!"

"Calm down it was just a joke..."

"Look I'll find a ride, just forget about it."

I hung up my cell and began to search for him again. I spooted him and was about to walk toward him when I saw a dazzling blonde run up next to him. She help his arm tight and cheerfully spoke to him. I felt a sharp drill wound me distressfully. _Is she his girlfriend?_ I choked at the word._ Are they going out? She is pretty I guess.....But how can I thank him now, what if she gets the wronge idea?I should walk up say thanks and I can just leave and never see him again....But then I won't be able to thank him..._

I began to walk toward him, and turned and walked back. My thoughts made me go back and forth. I finally decided to walk past him and hope he notices me.

I pace toward a store in front of them and look at the display window. Looking back every so often to see if he noticed or is still there.

_Wow this was a stupid idea! I should've just said thanks and ran._ I scolded. My feet reacted and went into the store. It was stupid to hide now. I went to the back of the store and waited for him to leave.

"Hello Amu..," chanted a voice from behind me, "long time no see."

I turned to see the pierceing sapphire pools of seduction.


	3. Kiss on the cheek We're friends

Yay Lucky Number 3!!!! At last!!!! Well I'd just like to thank Ikuto and Sasuke and L and Light and Naruto *(this goes on for a while...)* I don't own Shugo Chara or anything else in this FanFic!

Enjoy!!!!

KISS MEANING  
*Kiss on the Cheek; we're friends.

~~~~Amu's POV~~~~

His voice rang like a silver bell , clear as crystal and flowing as smooth as the wind. I couldn't find my voice and I was starting to daze. My heart skipped a beat and my face flushed. I felt dizzy....

I felt a chill. I peaked over his shoulder to see the blonde. She looked much more mature than me. But why was she giving me such a hard expression? I took a step back trying to regain my balance, but I tripped over my untied laces. In a quick moneuver, Ikuto imbraced me. He held me close, but why? His girlfriend is there....he held me tighter, as if we were good friends...why?

"Ikuto," her voice sang in my head," Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Of course, how can I forget. Utau this is Amu. Amu this is my sister Utau." He annouced smiling sweetly facing me. One arm was wrapped around me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry for being rude but Ikuto and I have some errands to run. I'll wait for you outside." I stared and didn't say a word. I watched her walk out.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she's having an off day. She's usually .... uhhh...nevermind."

"Are you trying to insult her?"

"I have no idea, I lost my train of thought. I've been waiting to see you again."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing much......., see ya." He leaned in close to me and sweetly kissed my cheek. My face heated up letingout steam. He walk out casually as I sank down to my knees...I was in a trance. I don't even know what really happened just now but....

An empolyee came to her knees to see if I was still alive. "Umm...excuse me miss, but are you okay?" I lifted my head and smiled kindly .

"I'm great!" I was actually really lost. My stomach felt like it was boiling and I was uneasy. My heart accelerated and strangly I felt....no nevermind...

I walked back towards the fountain and sat down at a bench. My phone rang showing a number unfamiliar to me. I flipped open my phone and placed it to my ear."Hello?"

"So did you get a ride yet?" Over the phone the man's voice chimed in my ear.

"Who is this?"

"......."The voice was some what familiar.

"H-hello?"

"It's Ikuto."

"How did you get my number?"

"......I have my ways...."

"How did you know I needed a ride?"

"Your friend."

"Well why do you care?"

".......Do you need a ride or what..?"

"Yeah." The line cut off. I was strongly offended and confused. A shadow cast over me as I jerked my head forward. I could feel the breathe on my lips and the soft hair tickle my forhead. The light made the face hard to see. Although I strongly disliked to, I backed away. I felt hands grab my waist as, arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. My voice had vanished and my body froze. I was lost in a trance while my heart accelerated.

_I've felt this way before. I remember this feeling._

"Amu, are you ready to go now?" The words gave me chills down my spine.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah." It was him. What was this feeling? It scared me somehow.

"Where are we going?" I was still confused of the scene just now. He had some strange power over me. I could never fight against it. I heard a strange noise come from my stomach. Which is due to the fact that it was now dinner time and I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"To get you something to eat."


	4. Kiss on the temple I like you

Hey! Thanks for the reviews!! I love you all!!!!Enjoy!!!

WARNING: During the next few chapters, the rating might change to M. I 've been thinking it over and have decided to change it. There might be more content that may be to detailed to some readers. No I am sorry to say no lemons but, well...you'll see. If you have anything to say please do not hesitate. Arigato + please R&R!

I do not own Shugo Chara or anything else mentioneed in this Fan Fiction!

KISS MEANING  
*Kiss on the temple ; I like you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His hypnotic spell paralyzed every one of my limbs. The only thing that was moving was my heart. It was as if it was full of adrenaline and kept accelerating. I exhaled, noticing that I had stopped breathing up until now. His eyes were locked in mine as I lost all sane thoughts and stayed absorbed about how much I wanted to embrace him. My blood rose to my cheeks leaving my face flaming. I felt a surge of electricity as I brought my hand up just to taste what his skin felt like against mine.

_What is this 'feeling'?_

"Well, let's go." He commanded pulling my lifeless body over his shoulder. I was only able to get a fleeting feel of him, but it felt outstanding. Or it did before I awoke from my illusion.

"Let me go!! You bitch! Leave me alone!" I shouted , kicking his chest and banging upon his back. I tried squirming myself out but he didn't nudge. He stayed undisturbed and smoothly walked out the mall entrance with strangers focusing their attention on us. I saw acouple of flashes go off before we were outside.

"What wrong? You suddenly stopped hitting me." He mocked.

"Nothing...." I faintly mummbled. He swiftly nudged my sliding frame over his shoulder again.

"You're heavy."

"Shut up."

We reached his shining raven Lamborghini Gallard (I do not own) a few seconds later. He gently placed me in the passenger seat and closed the door. He was so serious and somewhat difficult to stop staring at. He gracfully paced to the driver's side and sat himself down.

Ikuto's eyes found their way to mine. His expression was disturbed but his eyes were calm and resisting. Was he hiding something...?

He turned on the car and drove carefully out. His hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel and eyes concentrating on the rode. He looked as if he was in pain.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you hurt?"I tried to comfort him by holding his hand. But his hand fled.

"No. What do you want to eat?" I gave up on questioning him for now. He seemed tired.

"I don't know let me think...."_ Pizza? Nah I had that a few days ago..McDonalds ?_(I do not own)_ Nope I don't want that either....French?Chinese?_

_Japanese....hehehe I made a funny....._

I tried analyzing every resturant and fast food place I could think of. I just wasn't in the mood for any of it.

"I could make you something if you want." He suggested noticing my confusion. I wanted to agree but what if I do something bad?

"I don't know....Is it okay, you know, with you're parents?"

"I'm twenty-three. I don't live with my parents anymore loser."

"Oh right....Wait you're so old!" I shouted.

"Why how old are you?"

"Only nineteen." I had no idea how old he was before this point. He chuckled and turned on a corner. We arrived at an appartment building. It was colossal bricked building. We pulled up to a public garage and parked. I ran out in excitment.

"This is where you live?"

"No, sadly I don't live in the garage." He teased. I wasn't exactly a fan of this teasing game of his.

We stepped onto the enourmous elevator. Paintings hung from the walls and the floor was carpeted. Ikuto flatened the button on the very top that was labled "PH".

_What the fuck is PH?_ We waited in silence poking eachother until we reached the top. By that time Ikuto had poked me last and won our challenge._That bitch..._We were on the top floor...the pent house...._ooohhhh "ph"= pent house!_

I walked into a floor of windows and marvelous furniture. The carpet was clean and the kitchen was spotless. I slid of my shoes and slowly walked through the lemon scented room. Ikuto walked straight for the kitchen and took out some ingredeints.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Yeh, mushrooms."

"Okay, extra mushrooms then..." He chuckled.

"Very funny. How is it that you knew my number, know I needed a ride, but you don't know what I'm allergic to?" I used sarcasm in that sentence. It felt good to be the "Teaser" and not the "Teasy" for once.

"Do you really want to know how?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~Going into story mode~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Utau gracfully walked out of the restroom. Her hair was now a scarlet red leading down to her thin waist. Make up and strands of hair covered her face. Ikuto walked beside her, closing in on Kukai. Ikuto went behind a pillar and cautiously stood went to the babbling Kukai who was harassing shoppers if anyone had seen Amu.

"Oi, I think I've seen you're friend." She called gaining his attention. "I saw her at the food court, she's with my big sister." Ikuto chuckled, more like big brother. Kuaki stared for a while and blushed. He turned crossing his arms.

"No offense but, I don't think someone like Amu would hang out with someone like you..." She stomped towards him and pushed him around. She grabbed him by the shirt hitting him against a store window. Wanders watched in astonishment. Her fury was visible.

"Are you calling me a liar!?" She spat. Her eyes read death and her voice sent electric currents through his spine. Her hand creeped into his pocket obtaining her prize. She through his cell to Ikuto.

"N-no it's just tha-" His lips were silenced by hers. She randomly kissed him in order to distract him but it went both ways. Her hand slowly loosened its grip as shoppers watched in awe. They left trying to mind themselves.

Utau pressed her lips bruntly against him. He followed. She couldn't help but get caught up in the emotion, the plessure. He slid in his tounge and took hers violently. She was no longer in control. His arms slipped around her waists and drew her close. She intangled her fingers inside his amber locks. Niether of them had the strength or will to deny the attraction between them. There was so much force and magic in their kiss. They were under the worst spell of all. But, all they thought about was how they needed more.

Ikuto watched in disgust. Seeing his younger sister make-out was not on his list of "Things I want to see before I die." He had copied Amu's number into his cellphone and now his mission was cleared. He silently placed the phone on the ground between the 'affectionate couple' and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Done with story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did you know he was looking for me?" I asked.

"He was holding a picture up of you and asking around for you." He said placing the food onto a plate. The scent made the room a more romantic setting. Unfortunetly, that didn't help my wondering mind. My dreams somehow consist of this kind of context, just more..you know....more stuff....happen...

I blushed at my thoughts as Ikuto bought my food in a tray. He placed it infront of me as I giggled."What?"

"No, nothing." I looked at the ceiling trying to avoid eye contact. _Oh my mind is a problem waiting to be fixed._

"Were you thinking about me?" He teased sitting beside me on his couch.

"No!" I ranted turning to face him. _B.A.D idea Amu_.

His eyes hit my body, hypnotizing me to come closer. I followed and balanced myself to sheer into his face. I could see the sapphire in his eyes sparkling. His lips were perfectly shaped and his face was that of an angels. He jerked his head towards the food and grabbed the plate and fork. Easily I could tell he was angry. _But why? Fuck! I messed shit up!! Amu you slut! _He rode the fork towards my mouth.

"Here, open wide." He comanded monotone. I was taken back by his guesture. I seized my food and fork and walked towards the kitchen. I felt to much embarassment and anger to stand to see his enchanting face. I could feel emotions build up and spill out through my eyes. I unwillingly attempted to eat but, kept letting out small gasps making it difficult.

I felt something caress my back softly. It was cold and gentle. It made me unfocused and dizzy.

I heard a scarce breath on my ear that sent chills down my spin.

"I'm sorry..." I heard him whisper. I felt his hand on my chin, as he layed a compassionate kiss on my left temple. "I like you..." was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in a complete trance....

Arigato for reading plz R&R!!

And remeber to tell me what you think and what I can improve! I know I did the lime bad...it was my first^-^'.....gomen......

Warning: The next few chapters will contain limes and the rating will be changed to M...Please contact me if you have a complaint. My bebo URL is on my profile...Just be sure to add me as a friend and warn me if you are going to add me.


	5. Yume Dream

Kya~ already the fifth chappie!! Wo Ho!!! Thnx to my reviewers!! I Love you all!!! Enjoy!

I do not own Shugo Chara or anything else in this Fanfic!

I could feel the summer breeze brush cross my face, making me flinch. My eyes released from their sleep. I struggled to get up from my bed and concentrated on settling my feet into my bunny slippers. I stretched up and down to refresh my limbs. Suddenly I heard my television on . I jerked my head to the corner of my lilac colored walls, past the half packed boxes. Kukai was on my couch eating some gummy worms from a bag. My gummy worms...

"You shouldn't eat those so early in the morning." I stated walking over to him. Not at all surprised at the fact he was there. _He practilly lives here....._

"Yeah I know. Which is why I'm eating them now." He replied smartly turning his head back to face me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost two in the afternoon."

"What! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!!"

" 'Cause I woke up almost half an hour ago."

"You ...you!"

"Wow...you should go on that Yo Mama show."(I do not own)

"Shut up! Get out!" I scolded pointing to the door.

"Aww Amu's being mean...." He said pouting with sparkling eyes._ How does he expect me to resist the puppy face....?_

"Fine, I'll change in the bathroom you idiot."

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around my head. I was dressed and ready to do anything._ Woo hoo!_ I walked towards the couch and saw....no one. _Where's Kukai?_ I searched through the window to see him with a red-headed woman. She was gorgeous. I caught a glimse of her striking eyes and figured it out. It was Utau. _Why is she dressed up?_ I saw them make their way inside.

When they walked in I was blow drying my hair. Kukai seemed anxious like a ballon with to much air. I was afraid he was going to explode.

"Oi, Amu I want you to meet Yume."

"Um..." I was confused. _Isn't that Utau? She probably just looks like her thats all right..._"Hey, nice to meet you." She looked somewhat shocked at my reaction.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied strangly. Kukai saw the tension and offered to go shopping. I wanted them to have some privacy so I quickly declined. _I don't want to see my best friend make out....gross._

I heard my phone play Red Star by The Birthday Massacre (I don't own) as soon as Kukai left. It was Rima. I haven't spoken to her in a long time. She probably just got back from boarding school. _Poor poor Rima.....She can't even meet guys in that all girls school....._ I flip it open and listened to how Rima babbled on about how she missed flirting and how dressing like a 'young lady' is a fucking crime.

But my mind wondered off. _Ikuto said he liked me. Was I dreaming? Probably, I mean who would like me?! A freak....But, he did drive me home. No no he doesn't like me damn it ....I was dreaming thats all , and mixed it up with reality. How do I even know he's real!?!_

"Amu? Are you listening to me?Amu!?"

"Uhhh..." I was still confused and lost in my maze like mind.

"AMU!"

"What? What happened? Who is this?"

"Are you fucking serious?!" _Wow I actually missed Rima's potty mouth..._"I don't have to deal with this kind of shit you know!"

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something...."

"Well stop thinking and open the door."

"What?" I heard the phone shut off and knocking on the door. The knocking was as scary as seeing Kukai make out with Yume.... I sneeked over to the door and quickly unlocked it. Rima burst through the doors with bags of candy and gifts. One of the few privliges to her going to America.

"How dare you zone out when I'm talking!"

"Sorry!" She cornered by her evil expression . She pulled down her sunglasses to see me eye to eye.

"It was a boy wasn't it?"

"What?! How do you- I mean no of course not!"

"What's his name?"

"I said there was no boy!"  
"What does he look like ? Is he cute?" She became eager and sat on my bed.

"Yeah really cute. He has beautiful eyes and his hair is so soft and smells-Crap!"

"Sounds more like HOT to me...Here." She threw a large bag at me, probably expecting me to catch it. _Bad idea..._ "Don't drop it!" I bent over retriving the bag and opened it. It was filled with candy bars and small clearly rapped candies that had weird names on them like Hershys and Jolly Ranchers ( I do not own either of them). The only kind of candy I've ever eaten from America was gummy worms.._Come to think of it, I think Kukai took my gummy worms......That Bitch!!_

Rima and I gossiped and caught up for hours. We were spred across my bed, ignoring the packed boxes in my room. We ate the candy and chocolate she bought and ice cream I had from earlier. We were kids again. It had been so long since we talked and laughed for hours like this. Last time we did this we were in middle school.

We fell asleep early, Rima didn't have a good sleep on the said an old man next her was snoring to loud, and the bitchy attendent didn't allow her to change her seat. But that night all I could think about was him. He toyed with me even if he wasn't here. He eyes make me feel like crying.

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was about five in the morning, and the sun was just coming up. Rima left a note saying she had to go home before her parents found out she came back to Japan._ She can be so rebellious sometimes._ I wanted to catch a few more z's before my birds woke me up.

I turned my head to the side of the pillow. Saphire burned at my eyes, as I felt the urge to reach out. His frozen hands touched my cheek as he came closer to me. I couldn't wait any longer, the need killed me inside. Adrenaline feircly flow through my veins, I pushed him towards me. I could feel his bittersweet beathe on my neck, it sent chills up and down my spine. He kissed me gently up my neck, making his way to my mouth.

The temptation took authority of me. I could feel his tounge, pushing on my lips to open. His hand silently crept around my waist,as the other kept my face intact. I surrendered, allowing him to explore my mouth. His hand once on my waist, found its way to my thigh. He pulled me closer to his body, pulling me with an unbreakable kiss. We rolled around until he was ontop of my porceline face begging for more. He wrestled his tounge against mine as I felt his cold hands under my eyes shot open.

Sweat dripped off my face as I sat up on my bed. My breathing was heavy and my eyes wide. I felt my for my heart beat , feeling as if I had just gone through a rollercoster.

"Amu, are you okay?" I heard Rima ask quietly. She was right next to me on the bed. _It wasn't real?_

"Yeah I'm fine, just a dream."

"What was it about?"

"Kung fu Cat Fish."  
"Was it about a boy?" I froze. _Damn my bad lying skills._

The next day ( the real next day ) I was not very surprised to see Rima gone. She was always the type to do what she wanted. Which explains why she is now in bording school..... Her long golden angel like locks and her wide deer like brown eyes. She's so petite but, 100% full of attitude. She has always stood up for me. I'm so lucky to have a great friend.....

The next few weeks consisted of watching Kukai and and his girlfriend sneak kisses from me, Rima and I shopping and flirting with boys....actually that was just Rima. And of course walking in the park with Nagihiko. Yeah time of my life.....But where was he. His moonlit dark hair and suffocating pools of blue? Where ....is Ikuto?

Finally finished it......phew.......Hope you liked it. Plz R&R!!!

Ikuto where are you?!?!?!?!! Lol......*sigh*.......Why are you still reading?


	6. Kiss on the Hand I adore you

Hey! Sorry I'm so late to update. I just couldn't think straight for some reason..gomen..^-^" So there is not much to say. At the bottom of the story you will find a list. This list is to show what pets each character has( their charas). Please if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me.

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING ELSE THIS FANFIC MAY CONTAIN.

*Kiss on the Hand; I adore you.

Water dripped off my face as I opened my eyes to the reality, gasping for air. I sat up on the hard surface as I pulled the covers to my face. I looked up and saw my comforters and pillows scattered across the room. _That dream again...._It was still dark out, so I didn't bother looking at the time. I've gotten used to the lustful realistic dreams, they have been happening for about two and a half weeks already. I tugged a pillow down to the floor and layed my head down. I was to weak to climb up on my bed.

I slept peacefully the rest of the night. Enough to wake up to my chirping birds, take a steaming shower and get dressed normally. Well normally for me anyways. I walked down the stairs, grabbed a peach from the table, and left. My mother was there and there was no way that I was going to deal with her. My phone rang the oh so familiar song that signaled Kukai. I was still in shock from the dream, he'd know there was something wrong if I talk to him. I waited until he stopped calling before I kept walking.

"Oi, why aren't you picking up?!" _Oh crap not now! _He ran up beside me and looked into my troubled eyes."Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" _This is exactly what I wanted to avoid._

"I'm fine, really." I defended. _There is no way I'm telling Kukai about the dreams. He won't understand. No on will.... _He stayed quiet for a while and turned to the side. Putting his sophisticated expression out.

He griped my hand firmly."Let's go to the amusment park!" He ran furiously, dragging me behind. _Woo Hoo! Disaster avoided!_

We walked in through crowds of children and adults. Smiles were implanted on almost every child's face, making almost impossible to believe tears and frowns existed. _I want to kick one of them._

"Wait here. I'll go get some tickets." Kukai stated before leaving my side.

_Great now I'm alone with tiny demons that will kill me with sunshine._ I walked over to a bench and sat quietly.

"Amu...." I heard a deep seductive voice whisper in my ear. He emphasized every letter, making me shiver. I jerked my head to see his face. _No one's here....?Ikuto?_

"Ikuto?" I called. Desperately awaiting an answer."This isn't funny! Where are you?!" I searched behind the bench and under a few bushes. Tears threatened to leak,making me sob. I gave up. People watched me, probably thinking I was crazy. I sat and hugged my knees close to me._Great now not only am I dreaming things, I'm hallucinating. _I pulled down my head in shame and began to cry. _Where are you?! Ikuto!_

Kukai didn't seem surprised when he saw my eyes flooding and my eyes lost. He sat beside me and waited until my breakdown ended, with his arm around me. He waited until the tears dried before he spoke.

"Want to play now?" I nodded. It felt good to have someone there that knows what to do. We decided to waste our money on the tickets. Our usual stradegy.

We sprayed each other with waterguns and got kick out from the stand. We happily left. Kukai and I challenged each other most of the way. With the basketball challenge, Kukai won of course. I won the shooting and so on.

By the end we had the scores.

Kukai:13

Amu:12

Webased the scores on how many plushies we had won.

_Great now I have to pay for the food. _He took my stuffed animals from me and smiled.

"I'll go put these in the car. You wait here, I'll be right back." He ran off.

"Wai-" _I don't want to be alone....._ I wait. I tryed thinking off as many thing I could. Keeping my head stuffed, so no craziness could get in.

"Okay, lets go on the rides." he yelled, about to walk away. I tugged on his sleeve. My head down, hiding my sorrowful expression.

"Do-don't leave me alone again....Please." He seemed astonished from my random remark. But it wasn't very long before his face lit up with a reasuring smile.

"I won't."

We stayed out until about midnight. We wondered the streets aimlessly and played on the monkey bars ,laughing the whole way. He bought me some ice cream from a late night convenience store and sat beside me on a bench. Random topics popped up in our conversations. I loved Kukai, he's like a brother without the annoying comments. Well, sometimes. He helped me sneak in through my bedroom window and left with a smile. Luckily I didn't have to pay for the food in the end.

I was tired. I slipped on my silk nightgown and creeped into bed. I felt something brush across my neck. Someone was breathing on me. My heart raced and my soul left my body. I somehow gained the courage to peek over my shoulder. There was a man with dark clothing and pale skin. I was to afraid to look further. I reached over to the side of my bed, revealing a sharp hand blade. I kept it there for emergencies or if I was mad enough to stab my pillow or wall. ( I do that!)

I swung my body around with the knife in hand and a solid heart inside me. I gripped the knife tightly, as I used my other hand to grab the man. I placed the knife under his neck, threatening to slice through him. Holding him by the shirt, I watched him willingly take the threat. It was to dark to see his face. I felt his cold hand grab a hold of the arm I was holding the blade with. He pressed it harder against his skin.

"Do it, Amu." My eyes widened to the voice coming from the darkness. My hands loosened their grip and my expression softened.

"I-Iku-to?" I asked stuttering.

"......I'm sorry... Amu." He whispered, turning my hand over and kissing it gently.

I know it's short....sorry.

Ikuto: cat

Amu: 4 birds

Tadase: Dog

Kukai:Lizard

Utau/Yume: 2 bunnies

Rima: undecided

Nagihiko: undecided

Yaya: undecided

kairi: undecided

Plz R&R ^-^ until next time! Bye bye!


	7. Kiss on the Lips I love you

Woo hooo!!!! Oh yeah! This is awesome! IDK O_o lol........ummmm hope you enjoy and plz plz give me suggestions on their pets! Thnx sylvanicara for helping! ^-^ And to everyone who has reviewed! *sniffles*Enjoy~ *tear*R&R

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FAN FIC!!

Kiss on the Lips; I love you.

My eyes flickered open to the pillow. I struggled to move as I heard my birds begin to chirp loudly from the outside. Trying to block out the noise I remebered the previous night as if I was going back in time.

_"Ikuto?What..." I tried to find the words to express how I felt, but nothing came out._

_"I'm sorry Amu. I had no other place to go....I know my parents won't find me here, but it's up to you wether I can stay or not." I slowly back the knife away from his neck and placed it on my night table. I stared back into his eyes as he slowly began to intertwine my fingers with his." Can I?"_

_"Ikuto...I ....," My throat burn at the thought of saying no,"Fine, but you can't let anyone know!"_

_"I know that much." He came closer towards my face and whispered,"Thank you." I broke the oh, so seductive moment, I was scared and nervous and over all stupid._

_"Can you do me a favor? .....Can you wake me up tomarrow?" I asked shyly. _

_"What time?" He asked placing his forehead against mine._

_"Any..."_

_"Alright. I promise Amu."He pulled my bangs away from my eyes. He shifted his legs towards mine._

_"Your feet are cold."_

We stayed up awhile after that talking. Until about four in the morning. _Another dream?_ I turned my head to the side to see Ikuto laying his head on his arm smiling with sparkling eyes. Everything seemed bright this morning.

"Morning Amu. Sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He whispered. "I just couldn't get over how beautiful you are when you were asleep." He slid he body towards mine until I could feel his breathe on my lips. I wanted to go toward his delisious lips, but I pulled away. _You coward! _

I got up from my bed and streched a bit. Ikuto watched as I pulled the curtains open. A smile planted on his face the whole time.

"Get up stinky pervert." I mocked.

"Stinky?"

"Yep time to shower!" I shouted eagerly.

"Okay okay." He followed as I pulled him to the bath room. I quickly ran to steal a clean towel and clothing from the downstairs laundry. One of my maids became nervous because she had a sense I , or someone, was there. I hurried to my room silently. I walked into my bathroom in exhaustion, locking the door behind me.

"Here you go Ikuto." I smiled, acting as if I hadn't broken a sweat, or sevral. He stood there, his cheast bare and sparkling like a million suns.

"Thanks." He replied taking the towel from my hands, pulling himself closer to me. The towel seperated our bodies from touching, his mouth stayed shut while his eyes spoke so clearly. I was scared,_ What if we kiss? Would he leave? Does he even like me?_, just the thought threatened my weak heart and over flowing tears.

His face was calm as he leaned into mine. Our foreheads barley touching, and my cheeks already were begining to tingle. I heart began to act on its own. I turned my head to the side, sadly rejecting his offer. He smiled and snikered mockingly.

Just now did I realize that he knew my inttentions before I did."That's enough perv." I choked out. My breath was way lost along with the control over my heart."Time to shower."

"As you wish,Amu." He breathed into my ear. His cheek cuddled against mine, causing me to lose my balance. I slipped and was against the bathroom wall in seconds. Ikuto's arms blocking anyway to exit. His head laid on my shoulder, until he was back to seducing me that is. He purred into my ear, before he lightly clamped my ear with his teeth. I held beck a gasp, but couldn't resist the quiver racing down my spine."Okay, now let's shower." He pulled back leaving me there to recollect my thoughts."Hurry, take your clothes off."

"P-pervert, shower yourself!" I shouted, uneasily.

"...." I walked out, shaking and strangly relieved. _That stupid ...stupid...ugh!_

***

_"Would you like to spend the day with my, or would I be troubling you?"_

_"Of course, I mean...sure. I don't have any important things to be done today so why not."_

So much for a date, some last minute shopping and errands weren't what I had in mind_. _My mother had surprisingly found a way to ruin my day. She left a list of what to buy because my maids left early for their day off. _Damn Sundays. _I began to babble on as he listened. I kept talking about how unfair life was and how my fucking parents kept leaving me in the shit whole while they went on tropical getaways, but he would hold my hand when I said I hate lifeor I want to die. This calmed me down, allowing me to focus on how good he smelled sfter the shower.(And before the shower XD)

The day ended fast, by noon we were in my kitchen putting the chocolate pudding in the fridge. We walked up to my room and kept poking eachother until I eventaully gave in. We arrgued , mostly me, and laughed as the television stay on , ignored.

Next thing I knew I was half asleep talking to him in bed. The stars outside my window made the atmosphere perfect.

"So what's your star sign?"

"Libra." I replied.

"Are all libras this mean?"

"Shut it, your not that nice either!" I shouted, my family was out so the house was empty. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. He delicatly touched my face and caressed my cheek bone.

"I'm sorry," He turned my face around with his hand softly,"You know I have a secret. I love you Amu." He crept up close towards me as his nose touched mine. His breathe smelled of mint. _How is that possible? He just ate chocolate._ He unexpectedly brushed his lips against mine.

His arm slipped across my waist and pulled me toward him. My hand touched his face as time froze. My eyes shot open as I saw his perfetly carved features upclose. Studying his smell and eyes.

"I....Ikuto I'm sca-" He inturupted, his lips grazed against mine. I let out a small gasp, as held me tight. I felt complete, but somewhat addicted. My hand held his face in place so he would leave. Not ever. I felt my heart pounding and I felt heat amidiatly flow through my body. The desire kept restraint.

He released me. Let go of my dream of wanting him. I was paralyzed, weakened, and confused. This feeling isn't normal, my breathe was lost and my heart was going crazy. I felt light headed and a sudden urge pushed me to kiss him again. But, I kept my restraint. He rapped his arms around me and laid my head against his chest. "Sleep Amu. I'm sorry I did something inappropriate."

"No I- I liked it. I....it felt good."

".....Please Amu, don't say that."

"But, it was great. It was-"

"Time to sleep."

"Why!?" He narrowed his enbrace, closing me in.

"Please, I need to keep my promise. Just sleep." I was warm in his arms, I didn't want to ruin this moment, knowing he could disappear at any moment, I wanted to stay here, I wanted him to stay here. I wanted to keep this memory. _Oh god, This isn't a dream. This isn't a Fucking Dream!!!!!!_

***

The next few days, I kept my secret from my friends. Rima would come and Ikuto would hide. But Rima always knew something was up. Nagehiko would question me on my new change in "character". But, I was just plain happy. Is that a frakin crime?

Rima came over on about day 5, but who's counting? She climbed through my window, tired and breathing heavily.I struggled as I pushed Ikuto into my closet slamming the door behind me. Sweat dropped from her face to the carpet.

"What's wrong Rima? Are you okay?" She was aware of my concern and smiled.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Rima...please tell me."

"Nothing I just..." She crossed her arms, hiding her hands. Is there any evidense I can find there?

"Show me your hands."

"Why?"

"Rima!" She hesitated and slowly reached her hands toward me. Blood stains and cuts covered them. They were almost covered in blue from the bruies on her wraists. I was in shock. She had gotten into another fight with her father. "Rima..."

"It was nothing....I just-"

"Want to stay the night?"

"Please?" She pleaded with her eyes, hoping for the answer she expected. _Crap Ikuto.......Think!!!!_

"Of course! Uh why not?" I faked, she was to hurt to realize my horrible acting. Thank god!

"I don't have to stay. I know he's coming."

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"WHAT!? W-what boyfriend? You're staying here!"

"Can I meet him?" She smiled lightly, hoping to see my smile appear. How can I not grant her wish?"He's here isn't he?" I froze, the cold numbed my fingers and toes. My brain was the least functional, even when defrosted.


	8. The Emotional Night

Sorry I'm late.....Reallly late, the test and homework have kept me busy for a loooonnnggg while T^T. I still need to figure out the pets of Yaya, Kairi, and Rima. Kukai is now a snake and Nagehiko is the liziard XD.

Playin Around With Hair: Can't Live Without You

*Kiss on the Neck; We belong together

*Kiss on the Lips; I love you.

I slowly rose to my feet as Rima waited, biting her bottom lip. A million thoughts rushed through my mind as I walked towards the closet. My hands shook uncontrolably, as they barley touched the handle. My breathing became heavier as I turned the knob. Ikuto opened the door quickly without hesitation, throwing me to the floor.

Rima stood watching as Ikuto caught me threw open air.

"Are you alright, Amu?" He asked, staring down with caring eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I regained my balance, remebering Rima was still there. "Thanks." I turned my back against him. I didn't want to seem so hopeless in front of Rima. A long strange current filled the room as Rima's large honey pools sucked Ikuto in. She obseverved him, walking around him as if he was her pray. Each step she took caused a shiver run down my back.

Rima stood in front of him and stared into his calm midnight blue eyes. She brought his chin down to her level and unexpectedly licked his cheek. I stood in shock as a strange flame of jealousy burned in the pit of stomach. I suddenly felt the urge to take Ikuto away and smack Rima. She pulled away and inspected my reaction.

"I like him." she stated simply. I gasped, rethinking her words in my mind.

"Y-you l-l-li-"

"Not that way but he has something interesting about him. He look somewhat weird though....."

"I'm right here you know." Commented Ikuto trying to gain some attetion.

"And he's cute." Rima added ignoring Ikuto commpletely. He seemed somewhat annoyed at that point. Rima's phone rang suddenly as she skipped towards the window. Her mood changed drasticly as she saw her caller ID."See you, I have to meet up with...someone."

"Your leaving already?"

"Yeah, it's improtant."

"Oh..uh ok bye."

"Bye."

With that she disappered with a lightened smile. I was confused by her attitude changed but happy for her joyful expression. I was brought back to earth when I heard a slight growl. I turned back to see Ikuto placing his hand over his stomach. I had forgotten to feed him. Now I feel that I'm taking care of a cat instead of a beautiful face.

I had made him some simple onigiri as lunch. They dissolved from the plate into his stomach in a split second. I was surprised to see Ikuto act normal for once, it was different. We were back in my room soon with the fear of getting caught. As usual we watched television as he held my hands, playing with my fingers. We were watching ToraDora (I do not own this anime i just love it XD). Soon enough I made some dinner for Ikuto, ignoring the odd looks from the maids, and got my equipment prepared for practice.

My phone rang a few hours later, it was Kukai.

"Hello?"

"Ready for practice?"

"Yepperz!"

"Okay, see you outside."

"Alright." I slipped on my jacket and pulled my bag over my sholders. My hair was tied in a knot, as my bangs slightly covered my face. I was ready, I began to walk towards the door as I felt arms snake around my waist and a face cuddle upon my shoulder. My heart and breathe stopped for a split second as I felt his breathe blow across my ear.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to practice."

"What practice?" He nuzzled his face closer to mine.

"Kick boxing. I need to keep in shape."

"Your bea-uti-ful to me. Your perfectly lovely."

"I need to go now." I said, trying to stay as calm as possible. He turned my face to his, placing his hand on eachside of my head. I balance myself against the door, hopint that it would keep me stable. My muscles tightened, causing my breathe to become thick and hard to inhale.

"Did the kiss...." He trailed off as I tryed to catch my breath. It felt as if a cork was shoved down my throat."Did it mean nothing to you?" I was taken by surprise. What lie was he convinceing himself of. Anything he said in this question was nowhere near true.

"No, it was- it was incomprehensible, I've never felt or..." I silenced myself as I drew my face closer to his,"tasted anything like it before." I carefully placed his face in my hands and drew him dangerously close."I want to kiss you more..." I confessed stareing into his painfilled eyes.

"Don't lie to me." He huskly choked out.

"I'm not. It's true, I....I want you to kiss me." It was nervwrecking, affirming my feelings and having them shot down. It made my heart began to peirce needles within itself.

He brought his head down, probably contradicting hinself wether to believe me or not. "I'm not...lying to you." I tried to make him understand.

" I was....just-" I grabbed his face. My sanity was going to leave completey if I didn't change my course of action rught away. I brushed my lips against his, begging he woudn't reject my kiss. He press his against mine, pulling me close. My air became thick syrup, I attempeted to inhale as much air as I could before his lips found their way back to mine. My hands swept through his dark shining blue locks while his hands pulled my waist closer to his.

I felt my thigh vibrate and began to make noise. Kukai was calling no doubt. I thought of throwing my phone to the florr for a while but, what if he came in?

"I really h-have to go n-now." I gasped. Ikuto seemed unsatisfied as he walk across the room and laid down to sleep. The bags underneath his eyes were there since he had first came. I also have kept him up all night.

"Bye beautiful." he murmered as I closed the door slowly behind me.

I released my confusion on the the bag that hung before me. _Was he lying? Does he really like? _These questions took different forms as I punched and kicked harder and fiercer. Sweat rained down my face as I kicked the bag, causing it to move around in circles. I caught my breathe as Kukai's words drained out from my thoughts. I took my water and devoured every drop. I draped a towel over my head and headed for the refreshing showers.

I slowly striped of my clothing as I walked to my locker. Noone was there this late at noght so I wasn't scared or self concious about any part of me. When there was only sweat to gget rid of, I stepped toward the shower and losened my hair.

I placed on my clothes and walked out. Kukai waited for me outside the doors, patiently. He was staring at the moon from an open window. Kukai wasn't the type of person to daydream, he was the person to act. So what was he doing? I lightly tapped his shoulder, making him gasp slightly.

"I'm sorry, Kukai..."

"No, it was my fault, I was lost." I quickly decided it was late and he was probably tired, nothing more.

"Okay, well than let's go."

I slowly walked in my living room window, snaking through the stairs. If I awoke the maids, they would surley scold me and taddle like five year olds. I creaked open the door, afraid that if I opened too quickly Ikuto would awake or would not be there.

I peeked in to see a handsom figure that had his moonlit face in perfect beauty. His mouth was slightly open as drool oozed slowly. His eyes were closed, and he was facing the ceiling. _A perfect Kodak moment...._(I don't own kodak). I memorized his features, his body, his calming atmoshere....._Does he really like me??....._My fists clenched as I softly stomped in. I threw my bag to the couch swiftly and observed the sleeping man in front of me....._Was he lying?......._My teeth grinded together. I walked to his side and sat slowly on the side. I stroked his face caringly and he dug and moaned into my touch.

My spine shivered, my eyes widened. That adicting sound was the last thing to hit my ears before I found myself sitting above his chest. My desire hovered over him as my breathe quickened with every passing second. I leaned in as my heart clenched and kept my blood pumping throught my cold body. I froze at his lips_...Was I doing the right thing?....Will he wake up? ....._ I opened my fearfilled eyes to see the bags beneath his sleeping eyes. _This is a good chance, but is it okay?_ I decided to decline. But before I had the chance to move,words peirced through my eardrum...

"What are you doing?" My breathe and heart quickened to the same rythem..

"I'm sorry I-" My fists clentched to the bedspread as I tried to gain the courage to allow my feelings to be spoken." I c- can't...I can't do it anymore!" I yelled as droplettes of emotion spilled down my cheeks.

He stared for a second, and tugged on my shoulders. I understood and prepared to leave, but he kept me still and pushed me around until I was below his acheing eyes."Neither can I..." He exhaled on my lips, tempting me to come attack.

His hands kept me from moving as he softly bit my bottom lip. My throat closed as I struggled to keep me breathe in a normal pace. I failed with no hesitation in a few seconds. I couldn't take his teasing so I pulled him into my lips, Kissing him as feircely as I possibly could. I didn't need or want to breathe I just wanted to stay connect to his lips for as long as possible.

I felt his tongue brush upon my bottom lip and I allowed his entrance with no regret. He led my tongue out from my mouth, as they eroticly danced. I tried my best to keep calm, but small groans escaped from my throat. Everytime, Ikuto would not quit until he heard it again. Our mouths connected once again, as he licked the sides of my mouth and soon began to kiss my jaw. I moaned as he traced his saliva down my jaw line. Moans and squeaks escaped my mouth as Ikuto went on. Sucking on my neck as I allowed him to go on.

I wanted to stop the embarrassing noises that came from my inner feelings. Ikuto protested and bit down on my skin. He would do so when I paused for a long period of time. Annoyed, I pushed him off and took the position on top. I pinned him down and desperately kissed the beautiful face. His hands caressed my legs as I pulled his shirt to bring him closer. I earned moans from him as I smirked victoriously. My veins filled with energy and my heart began to leap from my chest. He sat up and kissed me softly once.

"I'm sorry..I can't do this..." He spoke softly and delicatley lifted me down. I was silenced by the pain drilling through my chest. _Rejection..?_ He settled down to rest once again as tears again rolled down my reddening cheeks. I was fed up with having to deal with his rules of when we can and can't kiss. This desire was not going away until I was connected with him. I began to sob and regained the courage to confront him.

"Why a-are you so...so cruel?! You only kiss me when you want to and stop when you don't! You're always teasing me and never, not once, told me how you felt!!" The tears rushed down, soaking my bed."Why did you leave, why did lie to me saying you liked me and-" He pulled me into his arms and held me close. He lightly tapped his lips against my forehead.

"I'm so sorry for ever hurting you. I never meant to leave you, I had to go on a trip for my boss. I just wanted to tell you before I left. I couldn't take the thought of leaving you without having some hope you would wait for me. I don't want to hurt you anymore Amu. Which is why we can't be together." He said monotone. My eyes widened to show fear that he would leave.

"You have to leave again...don't you?" I hid my face in his arms.

"Yes. I can't allow you to live with a lie."

"What lie?"

"The lie of us being together. We can't."

"Why not?!" I released from his embrace. He looked away."Why not?!?! Am I not good enough?! Am I to ugly?!Why-"

"Stop!" He turned to face me with weakened eyes."Your perfect! I'm the messed up one!!"

"How!?"

"I've been lying to you! I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"Why not....why?"

"I ran away so I didn't have to go on another trip." His words stoked my heart.

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"I wanted to stay here...with you."

".....you......you d-did?"

"Yes....I still do..." I took his face into my hands and gently smiled. I embrace him so hard I felt I would break him.

"Please don't leave me again!" I dug my nails into his back for support.

"Alright...." We layed in each others arms. When he felt I was asleep he kissed me sweetly and then slept. Holding me tight.

Yayz finished! I wasn't very inspired for a long time although I knew what I was going to right. I had to feel it. Then when I started getting inspired and writing....Tests.....homework.....and fucking mean ass teachers harshed my marshmellow....-_-

Please don't forget to send me ideas about the pets!!

Plz R&R


	9. Stars Of Amber and Saphire

Cute mid chappie~ a gift for reviewers!

Wow it sure has been awhile huh? I'm so sorry I couldn't write very soon but the truth is that I've been gaining experience in love, life, pain, and happiness…. It took summer, all of September, and half or October to even begin this…another fact is when I wrote The Emotional Night I had no experience what so ever...I'm hoping my progress in life will help me progress in my fan fiction as well….well wait no longer! Here is my next chapter….*drumroll*

The breeze blew gently through my window….The mid-summer stars burned bright in the sheet of black velvet….their beauty alone was enough to distract on lookers or busy minds. Their company in the lonely nights made me feel comfortable and always makes me question whether my regrets were just in what I should do and what I wanted to do….these pools in space….were obtained…by the man standing on a tree outside my window….

"What the fuck are you doing?!?!" I raged as he grabbed the window pane for support.

"Well …I got hungry…" He stated climbing through the window with a plastic bag in hand, "I couldn't use the front door because of your maids so I climbed out your window."

"Well you should at least call…I know I haven't been around but can you please call? I….I…was worried…" I admitted choking on my words. He simply chuckled and as my cheeks steamed red I turned my back before he saw my expression. He placed his arms around my shoulders and tenderly kissed my neck…

"… I'm sorry…," he traced his sweet angelic lips briefly against my jawline, "I…I never thought…anyone could make me smile…the fact you worried about me…makes me feel like the happiest person in the world…because if you worried about me…," He turned my around and breathed against my cheek, " That means…you do like me…."

"Do you think that stroking my heart with throwing around sweet words will let you off the hook?" I attempted to ask monotone and straight faced all with a racing heart.

"Only a little...," his breathed thickened. I could tell he and I desired each other at that very moment. His lips quickly and softly tagged against mine. He lifted my frame onto the bed and kissed my nose smiling. I laid in bed witnessing a genuine smile and clear feelings. It had only been a month since Ikuto and I had had that magical night. He had been so at home with me and …so easy to be around.

Ikuto looked straight into my amber eyes…with wonder. He turned away breathing heavily. "Amu….I don't want you hurt…," I sat up slowly. ", but I want to be happy….and the only way that's possible is if you're in my arms each and every day….I want you…but the risk of your pure heart in a state of sorrow is painful for me to bare…"

"..Ikuto…," I crawled toward him and hugged him from behind. "This is really hard…for me to say but…I don't care. I...I….love you too much to let these opportunities pass…I'm willing to take any pain for the sake of being with you…" I felt my heart stop when he turned with genuine and sincere eyes. He extended his smile as his black sleeves reached toward me. He held me tightly before he kissed my cheek sweetly.

"I love you too…Amu...,"he looked into my stone amber eyes and I watched his lips as these words escaped… "Will you please…be with me…?"

My answer was so simple yet I only found one way to explain. I placed my hand below his chin and up toward his lips. I kissed his forehead and slowly made my way to his lips. Again and again I kept throwing him my sweet kisses. "Of course…"He smiled slowly and pulled me closer. I sat up on my knees, his face pressed against my stomach while he folded his legs between mine. His hand caressed my upper thigh and pulled up my black and pink plaid skirt barely touching my violet boxer shorts. My hands ran through his hair pulling slightly. His other lured underneath my rose colored top, his icy skin tingled across my skin, yet left nothing but warmth. He kissed my hip, licking along my stomachs structure. I held in any strong breathes of pleasure. Once he bit my side lightly, a deep moan released along with slow shallow breathes.

His raw skin steamed against my heat as he slid my skirt right above my bikini line. Ikuto sucked against my lower ribs. My throat closed, creating soft moans as I inhaled rapidly. Ikuto sat up on his knees to meet my face. His eyes asked….and begged….i already knew.

I raised my arms above my head as he slid off my tank top hesitantly. My ivory and red hearted push-up revealed much skin. My skin fired even when half naked, my cheeks flamed and my heart impelled my chest. His hands held mine; he led them towards his buttoned shirt. I fumbled as I tried to unbutton quickly. When I finished, he impatiently laid me down below himself, pressing his lips strongly against mine. Breathing heavily, he trailed kisses down my neck.

My phone rang Darkness Eyes by DBSK (I do not own =0)…._Kukai…. _my door knocked at the same moment…Ikuto and I just froze, frightened…looking into each other's eyes. Kukai called from the hall. _Fuck Kukai why now… _

" Amu! Can I come in??" he called.

"…." I stayed silent for a moment. "H….Hold on a second."

Ikuto got up and buttoned his shirt and walked himself to the closet. He glanced at me and smiled before he walked in. I melted inside…


	10. Browsing through a Burning File

"Ah..um..-" I rushed to slip on my clothes, tripping over my self and fixing my hair in the process. Throwing on my skirt and shirt ..._Fuck it's backwords...ah screw it!_ I ran passed the mirror only to take a glance back and see.._B..Bite..marks? Ikuto!_ Kukai persistantly knocked and began to panic, I think.

"Amu? Are you ok?...AMU! I'm gonna barge in if you don't open this door in 3! 3...2..."

_He's like a father...it's kinda scary..._ I walked to the door and opened it right as Kukai was running to knock it down...*sigh*

"ONE!" He ragged as he ran into the room only to realize he was in the room a little slowly. Kukai lost his footing and slammed face first into my...closet...my eyes widened as I prayed silently in my head."Ohh..my head...Amuu..."He whined as he lifted his head with eyes closed and began to rub his hands on something deep inside the closet.."Eh...What's this?"

Ikuto bit his tounge and held in his anger and embarassment as Kukai's hands brushed harder onto his ...manhood.

I having no clue whatsoever as to what was going on in the closet tried to drag Kukai out by pulling on his leg.._your heavy...fatass.._"Umm...Amu..." Kukai called hesitantly. Ikuto obviously still holding back his desprite cries of uneasiness.

"N-N-Nevermind it, just get out of there!" I hauled him out of the pitch black closet throwing him onto my bed."What are you doing here?" arms crossed.

"Amu I think you have an animal in your closet...I was warm but it felt like fabric..."

"Are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

"...why are you here Kukai?"

"Oh, I was...um...sorry I seem to have forgotten."

"...it's like 12 a.m. and you just-"

"Why is that a problem all the sudden, I always come over even at this time.."

"Well...look I just need to know, beforehand"

"Why? Are you hiding something from me?" _Confession..I was never really good at lying..I don't know what to do in this situation..._Ikuto obviously sensed my plea and strolled out of the closet to my side.

He seemed to have everything under control since Kukai didn't speak a word."We're together. I'm sorry to have you find out in this manner." Kukai stared coldly and seemed to have a mature expression on his face.

"I take it you have observed the situation and evaluated the circumstances of our actions."

"Yes." _Ikuto is acting as if Kukai really is my father and I don't understand what they're talking about exactly but it's kinda making me nervous...I don't know what to say..._"Please do not tell anybody about this."

"..." Kukai looked in my direction and saw how I was confused and at a loss."Does she know about-"

"No...I've been planning on telling her bu-"

"Are you an idiot! Your blindly dragging her into conflicts and pain and you haven't even talked to her about it? Your lying to her and you plan on doing it forever?" Ikuto stayed silent his head turned in what seemed to be shame.

"I..Ikuto...is this what you ment the other night before we fell asleep.."...no answer...

"Wait! Hold on a sec'...He's been here before! HE'S SLEPT HERE?"

"Shut up Kukai!..Ikuto! What's going on?How are you lying to me?" I softened my voice trying not to anger or sadden Ikuto.

"...Our fathers...don't see eye to eye...they pocess competeing companies that would kill to be above the other. We are not allowed to interact with your family nor friends. We were supposed to be complete strangers and not know of this until we are head so we can just directly hate eachother. Right now our fathers that were passed friends despise one another.."

"In other words..He's a Tsukiyomi." Kukai added which kept me in shock and speachless..I jerked my head toward Ikuto and stared with wondering eyes..

"Ikuto..." I reached my hand to his with a small amount of hope left "It's ok I just," my hand barely met his when he pulled away...a sharp pain tightened on my chest. "Ikuto...?"

"He's right Amu...I'm no good here...I don't love you so forget everything...I was just in search of entertainment when I happen to come across you..." I stared as tears emerged and flowed down my flushed cheeks.

"LIAR! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT! IT COULDN'T OF POSSIBLEY MENT N...NOTHING..." I wailed with a shaking voice. He seemed uneffected and stable. I want to claw and tear apart his heart from inside the the outside, so I ran ready to attack with every painful step.

"AMU!" Kukai held me, restraining me from my prey."Oi!"

"ASSHOLE! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SO SECRETIVE! IF YOU WERE GOING TO HURT ME THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST HIT IT AND QUIT IT HUH? YOU'RE THE WORST OF THE WORST, DISGUSTING AND FULL OF SHIT! I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU! DID THAT REALLY MEAN NOTHING?" I fell to the floor and watched as he took those painstaking steps to exit my life..." I know...your lying...because you promised...remember...Ikuto.." I sobbed pitifully at his feet.

Door open,he spoke the most agonizing words I've ever taken to heart..."I lied." And with that he left me numb and...void...in Kukai's comfort.


	11. Exiting A Blue Nirvana

**Ok so here goes nothing, Italics means the thoughts of the person who's point of view i'm speaking through. I Know it seems strange but I tried...T-T...**

Day1: Kukai's POV

My eyes shot open to the summer sun's blinding rays as my head awoke slower than my body. I rubbed my eyes to wipe off my sleep as my yawn echoed through the silent room. I heard a small groan as if from a child and felt a small hand tug on my shirt. i felt the warmth seep in through my clothes and turned my head slowly to investigate while the grip released on me and gave me an oppurtunity to turn around fully._Amu..._ She laid still as her small calm breathes filled the room. Her eyes irritated and cheeks flushed from the previous day. I was surprised that the scene from night before was real._ Nah she probably just had a nightmare right? I mean theres no way-_ Amu inturupted my thoughts as she unintentionally clinged onto my arms like a lover.

I felt uncomfterable and a strange urge to hold her and keep her safe in my barriers. "Don't leave me...," _I guess it can't be help then..._I embraced her and felt a sense of relief with an untamed and unusual desire flowing deeper within me. I felt my phone vibrate as I reached for it slowly trying not to make to much noise or to much movement. _Careful..._I checked my caller ID impatiently and was blown away. I saw Aoi on my screen along with picture of the fine unappreciate feline. All feelings of desire and protection where paused but not completely forgotten. "..._Sorry Amu I have to take this but I promise I'll be right back." _I whispered and slightly pecked on her forehead as I wiggled my way out of her lonely warmth.

I tip-toed to the door as the clock caught my eye,_ 7:54 a.m...ugh _I groaned once and closed the door leading to the hallway and picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Kukai?"

"Yes" I answered rather harshly, kinda regretting it.

"I'm sorry for waking you up so early it's just I need to speak to you about something I need to get off my chest."

"Please tell me now, I really don't have a chance and don't think I will have one for a long whi-"

"I'm a Tsukiyomi! My name is Utau Tsukiyomi, I've been wearing a disguise and I have to know wether thats a problem with you because I needed to know wether you could except me without knowing who I am in order to except me with no strings attachted. I mean I need to know now because I'm-...Kukai?"

"...Why..," I tried my best to compose myself and keep my shattered thoughts held together before they cut through my skin,"Why would you play with my heart you BITCH! YOU LIAR YOUR AS BAD AS YOU BROTHER! YOU'RE ALL LIARS AND I HATE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING COMPANY!"

"Kukai! Wait I-" I hung up without hesitation and began to tear.

I slammed my fist against a wall and shouted like a 5-year old throwing a tantrum. Clearing my throat and shook my body from any sorrow .I held the doorknob preparing to open. _Ok...I'm ok..Amu needs me and I can't help her with doubt...ok...I'm fine._ I attempted to convince myself from feeling any pain. Turning the doorknob I walked in falsely confident and walked in on Amu stareing in awstruck.

"You heard huh..." She nodded."...Let's go back to bed..." I walked forward as she grabbed my hand stopping me in my tracks. She pulled me into her as she pounced ontop of me throwing us onto the floor. She held me in her fragile arms and kissed my forehead. I began to bawl into her comforting hug._I'm sorry Amu...It ended up being you who takes care of me again..._She tightened her embrace as my tears absorbed into her delicate pale evening gown.

Day 7:Amu's POV

I rolled around in bed with my head in the pillow. One week passed with no word from him..._I mean I really wasn't expecting to hear from him but not even a letter? Or a call?...I have to stop thinking that he'll come back...Because even if he did...would I really just willingly accept him with arms wide open...He lied..I shouldn't even think about him yet I'm wasteing away in my bed during summer vacation..._

_If he comes back I'd have to reject him and turn the other cheek. It's Settled!...Not that he would come back..Ughhhh I don't know what to think...But I mean he was hesitating to not touch and become attached to me for some reason. Could it be he really didn't want to lie to me and did anyway..._

_Why would he hold back if I was so willing to be with him...to experience mature feelings with him...I doubt he was playing me..the pieces just don't fit...I don't undertand him at all...He's hard to read,handle, and be with. He's such a challenge I should've just kept my distance from such a troubling guy...I feel like asking him everything to clear up this burning sting inside..._

I stared at my hand when I heard Kukai clear his throat. He was standing by the bathroom door watching me turn and jump from all my thoughts...I hid my head underneath a pillow.

_Stupid...how can he just watch and not do anything...Idiot Kukai..._I peered over at him and observed as he changed his tank. His defined figure shut my thoughts up. He was walking back when he realized I had been beaming at him the whole time, I also realized it alittle late. Humiliated I burrowed my eyes into the sheets.

_Kukai you...Fucktard!_

Day 8: Amu's POV

My eyes shot open to the ringing of my phone. My senses came speedly as jerked my head towards the ringing house phone. I blankly stared until I lazly grasped the phone into my hand.

"Hello? Amu is that you?"She sounded impatient and reckless. _Amu...I guess you can say that._

"Amu...I know it's you I recongnize you breathe on the other line." _I can't seem to find the voice to answer you. But as far as I can tell you don't need me to answer._

"Amu you haven't answered most of my calls or texts and you haven't been onliine. Are you ok?" _Not at the least and I'm sorry I guess a damaged muscle can effect the others to become unactive..._

"...Are you depressed.." _Beyond..._

"Did _he_ do something..." _He emotionally paralyzed me and left these walls filled with a fiithy color. But other than that he wooed me._

"Change those thoughts of yours. I don't want you doing anything drastic or dramatic. Is Kukai there?" I handed the phone to my broken friend as he placed it close to his ear..."Kukai..."no answer.."...Don't tell me your...*sigh*...I understand...Look tell Amu that I will try my personal best to get there but I'm being pretty guarded in my house so just look out for eachother ok? I have to go but both of you please just don't think about it to much ok..."No reply.."...Love you."

The operator was heard through out the room as Kukai ended the call. I stared as his body moved and how each muscle of his flexed and relaxed with every connection and action while he placed the phone on my night tables. He wore his holiester (i do not own) boxers with nothing but a tightly fitted ash tank that defined every tender piece of flesh he had. But whenever I thought of persueing this feeling...he...would be the first name and face to appear in my mind. But I can't help but feel that these strange thoughts of pleasure can be our way out of pain.

Whatever the thought this restain of insanity was driving me into deeper into the dark and I drew the line. But before I had the courage I didn't have the energy so I dozed off for a nap at 2 in the afternoon.

Day 17 4:47 a.m.: Amu's POV

My vision cleared and I sat up in heavy sweat with a quickening breathe with no recollection of what had caused me to wake me up other than knowing it was..._a nightmare..._ I eased my mind and heart as I allowed my thoughts to wonder off onto the only subject that has been played in my head for almost a two weeks. My eyes glanced over at Kukai and his mature frame. _I ended up holding back another..few... day like a coward...I'm not really worried about anything other than the fact he's so close to me...But that's all the more reason to do it. Whatever it is I have to do I just want this bitter-sweet taste out of my mouth and memory...Even if this sweetness is just temporary..._

My beaten and weak body sat up and hovered over Kukai's. My hand fluttered over his defined torso up to his cheek and smooth skin. Brushing away some hair from his eyes I bowed into his face. I felt his cold breathe on my lips tingle and waited for a minute. _If I kiss him...will it be alright...since he's asleep..._ With a decision made I bent close and softly licked along the rim of his lips. He opened his dusted jade eyes and beamed in my honey hazed pools.

"Amu..." _I'm sorry Kukai...I know you don't want thins but I can't help but feel selfish...I need something anything to take my mind of...him..._

I bit his lip tenderly and waited for his reaction..."I hope you know what you want."I nodded."Then you won't get away that easy. This won't go unpunished Amu." I was surprised, the first emotion I've felt since that day...He threw me on my back and fell ontop of me supporting himself on his elbows. He pulled my head to the side and roughly bit my neck. _Why can't I help but feel like he's been hesitationg all this time..._ He pulled my hair turning this misery into a velvet satisfaction was simple...But then why is excepting this so difficult...

His hands pulled my waist close to his body. both of us already breathing heavily from pure imagination and impure intentions. His hand held him up as the other ran slowly spread futher and further up and down my thigh in soft cavtive strokes. His teeth gnawed on my ear...causeing my throat to open and moan from the rough and unusual satisfaction. "I'm sorry...Amu.." Kukai whispered as he flopped beside me. He covered he eyes full of shame and gritted his teeth. "I want too...I just can't...I don't know I just feel like you'll break in my arms and the situation is confusing me. I don't want this to be just a pity thing.."

_He's right but why do I still want to go on with what we were doing seconds ago...I enjoyed it, not just the hormones kicking in but somewhere along the way I accepted and was glad this was Kukai...or am I confused and glad I was relived of the pain just alittle bit...ah these strange unanswered questions._

"Kukai, I can't be 100 percent sure as to why but why did I enjoy this, enjoy us for a second when we were...being...naughty.." _Maybe thats a half-hearted resonse but I can't tell..._Kukai moved his hand from his face and peeked at me. He chuckle.

"Naughty? We are just attracted to eachother since we are hurt and are searching for someone to make the pain go away...and we just happen to be right next to eachother when we started feeling that way."

"I guess you're right...but I'm lucky it was you that I happen to be close to..."

"Stop...I can't take it..."

"What did I do?" I questioned as briefly touched his arm and caressed it turned his face away from my gaze.

"...Your making me...horny." I giggled at his remark and amazingly smiled. He, embarassed, watched as I laughed aloud and began to smile. Soon he was also going along with me and eventually began to laugh at my side. He sat up and gave me hid attention as I started to tear from so much laughter... I placed my head on his threw his arm around me and laid slowly back onto the bed holding me close to his chest.

" You still horny..." He looked down at me and smirked.

"Calm down, your no where near ready." He tighened his hold on me. I feel asleep quickly but was awake when he said "But I'll be there when you are." And with that I moved on from ..Him..onto my best friend but still I couldn't forget those eyes that burned into me like stars into the midnight sky. _I still and will always love you Ikuto...and I know those words...that pained me were to protect me somehow...I just know it..._


	12. Exiting a White Lie

**Ok so i didn't have a editor or proof reader this time since my sisters a eanie so expect bad spelling lol and i haven't had sleep in a while so yeah btw how did you guys following the anga like the ending? I wish they time skipped. . anyway i will go on with the story for those who care to follow ^-^. Most sentences are figurative and hard to understand. i was feeling a bit poetic and the last line was made up on the spot so it's not very good. But i do like this chapter in a different POV. Since there is always two sides and two storys. R&R please this is a different pov so ask if your confused :D here it goes..~ **_Italics: Thoughts_ **And well i dont see the need to explian this but the times are to help you see what Utau was thinging and doing and helps you see the simalarites to the previous chapter. Any questions? corrections? do as you like but please no bashing **

Day 1:Utau's POV

My uneasy emotion shook my hands and gained to my contriversial mind. Back and forth my eyes turned as the ticking of the clock taunted and the tocking mocked with my phone in hand.

_7:02.a.m..._ Ikuto stood assisting the paranoia of the room, glancing occasionally at his phone.

_7:11.a.m..._A man in a professional suit and expression reported to us with our belongings as a few followed behind. He ordered the others to place the in order around the office. He turned towards us,"Excuse me, but we will be making our way to the airport now. Is there anything you demand before we head to the cars?" Ikuto stood firmly, but with a shamefully bowed head.

_...Ikuto...this must be as hard for you right?...I should't be so self- centered when I'm not the one in pain. But I shall also take demand and forget what isn't nessesary._"We are ready to depart, but I would like to stop by a store, have a traveling sized bag prepared."

"I understand." He stated. The team bowed in unison and left without another word. Ikuto seemed to focus on me as I smiled and walked up to him playfully.

"We need snacks for the trip right?"

"You need to tell him. Don't be a coward and live in denial." He started to walk away.

"Ah, I'm not in denial I just want to leave everything behind me as if it never hap-"

He shot back at my comment offened."Shut Up! Everything happened! Every touch and kiss is not something that should be so easily forgotten unless your a Fucking Whore!" _I stuck a nerve huh?_ Ikuto began pacing across the office as i followed and tugged on his clothes grabbing his attention.

"Your One to talk! Didn't you just lie to Amu? If your really going to-"

He pushed my grip loose and threw me to the floor."I didn't tell her who I was Until the end but I did not lie to her about who I was! I lied for the sake of her safety and future! Where's your excuse?" Tears accumulated and I began to think with the clear mind Ikuto had granted me somehow.

_...7:29.a.m..._Bag full of soda and pocky in hand I stared into the clouds quietly and with an absent mind. The buildings flew past my eyes, as did the people, like they are my last glimpse, my last few trivial memories.

_...7:40... _The Voice overhead spoke aloud and the conversations of people crossed in the crowded atmosphere..."This way Mr. And Miss Tsukiyumi, please follow me." The ever so reliable professional lead us to the reserved gate for the high class Private jets. Passed the crowds and stands. "JET 45, DEPARTING TO PARIS,FRANCE IN LESS THAN 15 MINUTES. PLEASE BE PATIENT." I sat in a chair politely prepared to wait.

..7:52..."Utau, we'll be leaving in a few minutes." Ikuto stated obviously yet harshly.

"..I know"

"I understand that you dont want to be in pain or suffer any sort of it but do you think that Kukai will be happy to suddenly find you missing?" _...That stings..._I cletched my phone indenting my star shaped cell phone charm into my hand that Kukai had given me.

"It's time to depart." Ikuto walked toward the door as I hesitated after the second step.

"Wait!" The man seemed to be displease. I turned and began to mark Kukai's number when suddenly I felt two sturdy hands pull me backwards towards the plane."Hey! L-Let me go!" They lifted me when suddenly a blue flash apeared as fast as it vanished and the pressure from the men was cmpletely gone."Ikuto!" I saw as he struggeled with the men.

"Go! Run!"..._Run...Why am I running..._

_...7:54a.m..._I heard each painstaking ring as I began to loose my breathe and ran into the crowd. _Answer...Answerr!..._

"Hello?" He softly answered. My heart panicked with a fluttering feeling of fear.

"Kukai?"

"Yes." He sounded somewhat irritated but I dont have time to ask...

An enemy appeared infront of me as I slid underneath his open legs on the waxed airport floor. _...I have to say this..._"I'm sorry for waking you up so early it's just I need to speak to you about something I need to get off my chest."

"Please tell me now, I really don't have a chance and don't think I will have one for a long whi-" _It's not like I have another choice anyway...Now!_

"I'm a Tsukiyomi! My name is Utau Tsukiyomi, I've been wearing a disguise and I have to know wether thats a problem with you because I needed to know wether you could except me without knowing who I am in order to except me with no strings attachted. I mean I need to know now because I'm-..,"No response..._Oh no..._ I slowly came to a hault as I began to weep loudly."..Kukai?" The reality of the words from my lips made the stroy sound like a fictional drama. That was not intended, _I can't help but feel this is going to be painful._

"...Why...Why would you play with my heart you BITCH! YOU LIAR YOUR AS BAD AS YOU BROTHER! YOU'RE ALL LIARS AND I HATE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING COMPANY!"

"Kukai! Wait I Love You!...,".._Dial tone..._My tears began to dry and I feel to my knees. "Kuaki..." ..._More..Tears..._"Kukai! ...you idiot..." The men came to my kidnap or what seemed to be my rescue for an instant. I surrendered and walked back to the plane, head down. I left a trail of drops behind me as I heard some onlookers whisper my name.

"Isn't that Utau? I heard her songs are becoming famous with each passing week."

"Utau. I heard she was already going on tour in france!"

"Utau, She's alright I guess.."

"Utau, Wow! She's pretty!"

_...8:01.a.m...This is all I heard, but with no satisfied results. _What Came to mind during that time I will never forget for the rest of my career,"Never Lie or Prepare to Exit your once blue nirvana..."

**_R&R :D_**


	13. Striving on a Pseudo Ecstasy

_ Day X...: I stopped counting the steps taken, the mintues elapsed, the days gone without you by my side. I had one week until the end of summer and I was not going to end it in bed. _Thinking this on the way home from the market I had the most tremendous smile on my face. I would burst out laughing from memories probably looking insane to bystanders and onlookers, but somehow I couldn't care less. Kukai was still at my side , his steps out of rhythm and slugish. He'd reply with a sigh and a slight smirk when I laughed probably still in the process of recovering heartbreak via phone. The blue sky indicated the purity of the new day. How fresh it was to allow the winds of change huh? Or to make yourself believe that.

I still felt the cold lies frost against my chest but it felt more numb than painful. From time to time the pain would become unbearable. Nothing to resort to, I had to think of something.

"Um...Kukai?" I asked rather humiliated and hesitant about such a personal question.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should go to therapy? Like see a specialist?" He thought in a rather deep expression and began to chuckle.

"Idiot your not crazy." He began to rub his fist against my head. Intangleing my hair into his clentched finers.

"Stop, it hurts!" Playfully stating as he laughed evily. Two idiots in the middle of the street, in pain and laughing. I loved the sound of that.

What felt like seconds after my head hit the pillow, my eys shot open, a moist forehead and a fluttering heart made me realise I was falling. For what felt like a few minutes I was facing the ground in under a second. The sheets following. I stood up and shook off the sleep of my aching body. My closet mirror revealed my naked body as I stood unphased at first._Wait a second...AH! I'm naked. Why?_ a small yelled let out. I held my arms around myself to cover my inoccent frame.

"Wha-" I jerked my head to the bed to see my clouthes scattered between the pale tousled linen."How did this..."_ Did I do this...Was I raped..._I crossed my arms infront of my bare breast as my mind raced to think back to last night. _I didn't get drunk or anything. Oh wait..I'm 19, I can't do the fun stuff yet anyway..._Without any clue to how this could've happened I rushed into the closet to find a robe.

Upon opening the door the open window blew in a rush of cool air as a familiar fragrece awakened my senses._...Oh thats right. ...Ikuto use to hide in here..._ A small tainted smile curved my lips when suddenly I remembered the dream from the night before. An Erotic dream. Painted red from the thought I dropped to my knees and started to sob as soon as the smile faded."I never even got to be on a real date with him...I didn't even get to hold him close enough to smell him in...It's not fair...Other couples do it. I never saw his bare body either, or share the same moment of passion nak-...Amu! Stop thinking pervetedly!" stunned at my verbal thoughts, I barried my flushed face into my palms.

With knocking at my door snapping me back into hell, or reality as some call it, I jumped to my feet."Yes? Who's there?"

"Miss Hinamori? Are you alright? We heard a crash and cry come from your room." The maids asked surpriseingly consernd for me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come in and-" The knob shook, a signal that they prepared to enter.

"Leave me alone I'm..uh" I grabbed the sheets and wrapped them among my bare frame, as my eyes cirlced the room for an excuse. I caught a glimce of some hand lotion and my clothes._ Bingo!_ "I'm having my happy alone time so, so don't come in!" I heard a gasp and whisper and soon enough the noise of their soles hit against the wood flooring gave me a wave of relief.

I observed the clothes around the bed and began to think to myself,_ that dream...it was so real, you felt so real...Ikuto..._

**Flashback Dream mode:**

I flung my gym bag to the couch, and walked towards the bed with only one thing in mind. I never thought the silky sheets against my pale skin felt this delicate before. I dug my head into my pillows and shut my eyes, ready for sleep to drown me into an abyss of milk and honey.

"Amuu,.." Rough skin grazed against my uppermost thigh as a breathe of sweet words played into my skull. Cold hands spiralled around my torso and lower body. His breathe blew into my ear causing my body to grow tense and my secrets heated and tight. My breathe grew harder as his hand inched closer to my fresh, sacred area.

"Nhh.." My throat swelled as my vocal cords prepares to make moans and gasps. _Behind me lies the man who was taking advantage of me, but why do I feel so willing as if I can't...no Don't want to stop this._My hand above his I led his enourmous fingers to the top of my black laced hipsters. He slowly kissed my neck, reassuring my contradiction to what I was allowing him,well helping him to do. I pressed his hand against me and began to slide it gently along the entrance to my legs.

"It's ok, Amu. You don't have to-"

"I want to , Ikuto." I interupted sturn and confident. He chuckled and intensley felt along my moist opening with two digits above my undergarmets. He teased, reluctant to flow into my desire. Moaning and frustated of the games I sheded from my underwear with the skirt still left covering me and turned to face him. Quick breathes steamed the scene as I stared deeply into the night sky before me. His expression, His eyes, His touch, all of velvet and longing. He tore off my floral evening tank and kissed me demandingly with no hesitation. My hands nervously jumbled trying to unbotton his dress shirt.

A breif feeling of humiliation flew passed me when he brought me up while we sat on our knees, his les inbetween mine as I stood straight and he sat upon the matress. His hand dragged my dark lavander bra off, leaving nothing but my bust revealed. Sitting above him as a few fingers delicately placed themselves into my mouth. Acceptingly I welcomed them and indulged them in saliva. He withdrew and hesitantly placed them right around the waiting entrance. Eyes passionitly staring , arms wrapped around his shoulders I nodded as he invaded with two rough fingers. A sharp pain ran through my body along with a small jolt of lightening that told me I craved more. My hips tighented and my hole along with it. Ikuto brought them out a few inches and slammed them back into me.

A deep cry and moan shot out through my lips while he quicked the pace. A pressure tensed my hips but I began to get a rhythm and moved along with his fingers. The pain had just began to subside when he began to spread his fingers apart and scissor my opeing wider. Pleasure was all that I plead for and now I got only a peice of what I had longed for. A third digit slid its way inside me, as tears of bittersweet love fell onto the pilllow. My eyes sqeazed shut when the fear had built up just enough to ragain my voice. I felt it build from to my chest to the edge of my lips.

"Ikuto!" Hesitant , I opened my eyes to see the silk of the bed flung onto my bare skin, flowing on water. The scenery had changed into a cherrywood forest of ivory and charcoal. It was as if the bark burnt but the flowers still bloomed enough for the to dance across the ripples in the still water. It was like a liquified mirror. So clear yet everything is doubled. I didn't have a second thought to what had happened to Ikuto or my room. I pressed the fabric to my chest and walked along the shallow end. The moon stood at the center of the day sky. I grimanced at it wondering if this timeless land was a metifore.

I cringed at the thought and decided to change my focus. I jerked my head at the sheets pressed against me soaking in water and...blood. My heart quickened and as the life of the liquid spred onto the ivory leaving crimson. I, painced, rushed into the water without any idea as to why. I gasped from the loss of strength and longed for time and air and turned constantly in search of anyone...anything. I triped on to a trench as the weight of the silk anchored me to the bottom. The fatigue from the loss of blood and the weight was to much before I realized I had long given up. I felt water trunge into my mouth making its way into my longs, but with no luck I didn't wake up there. But the feeling of broad arms surrounded my absent,nude frame pulling me to the surface.

**End**

When I awakened I felt the sweat from my face drip for all I could recall was the dream that gave me chills and made my hormones rage. Thats when I decided sturnly,..._No more reading lemons before bed..._


	14. UPDATE! Amu Unfolding

It's Getting Harder to Tell What's Real

_Nonstop fantasies have been plaguing my sub conscious for a while lately. I'm not sure if there is some spiritual reason behind it or maybe I was unwillingly put under some trance in my sleep. Whatever the cause the more time went on the more these dreams and hallucinations began to feel more and more like reality and as if reality started to drift away. Hot, I felt a hot sensation running through my lower region. The more intense the dreams got the needier I felt. These feelings started to arise and the most unexpected of places and the dreams began to drift my attention from my life to my imagination. Nights feel lonely and restless, without you there feels nothing but emptiness. The worst part is I never knew what it felt like to have anyone, thinking this makes the void bigger. Lust and want is all feel throughout my day. I'm not sure what to do about this, I saw you often and when I did my mind kept itself at bay from all the naughty thoughts and emptiness in the pit of my stomach. You kept me from being sucked into my colorful and delicious want to be reality by being just as amazing as my thoughts of you. Now I have...Ugh….I need to stop dozing off in the shower…now where is the damn shampoo…Open you spawn of demon...I broke a nail..._

**CY: I know it's been oh I don't know...FOREVER! since I last updated but I've been slacking. And believe me the rough draft has been done for months now. Many months. It's just written down on paper. So my patience limits me from typing it. But I do have it...somewhere. Well since you've all bee good sports and have not sent me hate mail yet I decided I'd show you Amu's mind unfolded. Don't hate 3 please :)**


End file.
